The Bloody Situation
by Blonde Porcupine
Summary: Sokka can't sleep and he hears noises from the lake, so he goes to check out what it is! I'm sucky at summaries, forgive me! Tokka oneshot. Rated T for safety.


**Hi! This is my first fic that I publish here! I hope you enjoy reading this little oneshot! :) Reviews are very welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or places listed below. (if I did Tokka would be canon!)**

* * *

It was the middle of the night and the Gaang had camped near the lake Laogai, after they had left from Ba Sing Se. They would leave again in the morning to continue their journey. Everyone was sleeping except Sokka. Or at least he thought so.

It was one of those nights when you have to put a great effort to drift to sleep, but he just couldn't. He had changed sides and tried everything he could but nothing. He sighed. Maybe it was because he was thinking too much about the future. Aang's destiny, his family, the world…he was too concerned about them all.

"_Ok, Sokka. Forget everything and just go to sleep." _he thought to himself and closed his eyes, tucking himself better in his sleeping bag.

It had been a few minutes and his 'plan' had worked. But while he was going to finally drift off to sleep, he heard kind of loud noises coming from the lake, something –or someone- splashing in the water.

Immediately, he thought of the worst. Firebenders attacking again? He hoped not. After arguing with his mind about checking it out or ignoring it all, he finally chose to get up and see what it was. _Better being sure about it, than regretting he didn't later_…He was being careful at not making a single noise, so he would be sure for his safety –and making sure Aang, Toph and Katara would not wake up for the nonsense he might have heard. He had left his boomerang on a rock nearby and grabbed it quickly, holding it towards the lake, to the spot where the noise came from. Taking smooth steps on the grass, he finally got to the edge of the lake, where it was full of tall wild reed. _That's where the noise is coming from. _He stopped and kneeled down, getting ready to attack. Suddenly, more splashing was heard, now less louder. His heart was beating fast, while he got a hold of the reed and slowly pushed them aside to see what or who was behind...

"_Come on Sokka, now or never...it might be something stupid after all!" _he said to himself and closed his eyes, pushing finally the reed aside. He shot his eyes open and gasped on the sight before his eyes.

"Toph?" he asked in a low voice, yet with a tone of surprise in it too.

In front of him, there was a shivering Toph in the water, tears streaming down her cheeks, her head down and her bangs falling in front of her face, hiding it. She sniffed and suddenly raised her head to his direction as if she could look at him. She had put her arms around her abdomen, as if she was hurting there. Her pants were soaked, a big patch of blood on them and a bit at the water. Sokka rushed to her side, leaving the boomerang beside him in the water and hugging her tiny frame.

"Toph, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked worriedly, looking into her unseeing green eyes. She stopped shivering a bit and sniffed once more.

"Sokka?! Did I wake you up?" she asked a bit shocked.

"No, it doesn't matter! Just tell me, what happened?" he asked her while he widened his eyes in concern.

"I…I don't know, Snoozles…I couldn't sleep because my abdomen was hurting so bad and…" she said in a trembling voice.

"So, no one attacked you?" he asked, less concerned this time. She shook her head.

"No… I discovered that my pants were wet, so I ran in the water to wash myself because I was panicked…it's so embarrassing..." she continued again, trembling.

Sokka suddenly realized what was going on. _Blood. Pains on the abdomen_. It had been the same with Katara a couple years ago. She had abdomen cramps and there was blood too –not to mention she was moody all the time!-and Gran Gran had said that it happens to every girl at some point. It must be the same with Toph.

"You have blood on your clothes." he told her, while he pulled himself away giving her some space. She let one hand from her abdomen, letting it wander in the water and her glowing eyes widened in fear.

"Blood? But…I would recognize the smell! How…?"

"Maybe the water confused you. But I think I know what's wrong…" he said and started blushing.

"You do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. It kind of happened with Katara too and my grandmother said it was normal and that it happens to every girl at some time. It has to be the same with you...it's a bloody situation I suppose." he said trying to comfort her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Toph breathed in relief and wiped her soaked cheeks and eyes. Sokka smiled at her. He was a bit glad deep inside to be with her, even though the occasion wasn't good. He made her feel better, helped her and that somehow gave him a satisfaction. Although he wondered why nobody told her about _that_ before. Obviously, she didn't have a clue…probably she was too young, who knows…

He realized he was looking at her, so he looked away and cleared his throat. He got back to his feet, picking up his boomerang.

"So you want me to help you get back to your…earth tent?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Nope. I'll wash myself and go back to sleep later. I guess Katara will help me tomorrow." She said and smiled at his direction.

"Ok, then…I guess I'll go back to sleep…" he said and turned around to leave.

"Hey, Snoozles!" she called and Sokka turned back around to see her smiling and blushing. "Thank you and sorry for waking you up…". He chuckled.

"No problem Toph. After all, I saw the Blind Bandit crying, that's something that everyone would pay to see!" he said in a funny tone. Toph's eyes widened in fury. She opened her mouth to say something but held it in.

"Hey! You won't tell anybody or I'll kick your butt! You know how the Blind Bandit kicks butts!" she said menacingly pointing her index finger at his direction.

"Whoa! Ok then, I don't want to be kicked by the Blind Bandit!"

"Good. Night, Snoozles…" she said and smiled at him.

"Night, Toph." he said and turned back around to leave, drifting off to sleep as soon as he got into his sleeping bag.


End file.
